The process of building structures from preformed slabs has become quite commonplace on construction sites. This technique increases efficiency by reducing construction time, cutting down on the amount of materials need for a job, and limiting the chance of something going wrong. The preformed slabs are generally formed with interlocking edges, which makes it easy to join two or more of the preformed slabs when building a structure. Once a construction worker connects the interlocking edges of two or more preformed slabs, the typical process for securing the connection is to apply grout, or some other bonding material, to the surface of the interlocking connection. While this is the generally accepted method, it creates joins that have empty spaces between the two connected preformed slabs. These empty spaces cause the join to lack durability and prevent the join from being truly waterproof.
The present invention, an interface for inserting bonding material between the joins of two interlocking members, addresses this concern by pumping a quantity of adhesive into the empty space between the two connected preformed slabs. To accomplish this, the present invention makes use of an interlocking connection between two preformed slabs that has a channel into which a bonding compound can be pumped. This channel enables the bonding material to flow through the interior of the interlocking connection and fill up any empty spaces that exist. By filling up the empty spaces between the two preformed slabs, the present invention increases the strength of the connection and prevents fluids from leaking through the connection.